A cutting device, such as a garden cutting device, has already been proposed.
From DE 10 2010 016 296 B4 there is already known a cutting device with two blades able to move relative to each other, with two gripping elements able to move relative to each other and with a driving element, which in one operating state is provided to assist a movement of the second blade relative to the first blade.